(a) Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to display devices, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting element having organic light emitting members overlapped with each other and an organic light emitting device including the same.
(b) Discussion of the Related Art
Currently, with the increased demand for lighter or thinner monitors and TVs, cathode ray tubes (CRTs) are being replaced by liquid crystal displays (LCDs).
However, because the LCD is a passive display device, an additional back-light as a light source is needed, and the LCD may have a slow response time and a narrow viewing angle.
Among the flat panel displays, an organic light emitting device, namely, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, has recently been promising as a display device.
The organic light emitting device includes a plurality of organic light emitting elements. The organic light emitting elements each include an anode and a cathode, and an organic light emitting member therebetween.
The organic light emitting member emits white light or light of primary colors, and includes an emission layer and an auxiliary layer such as an electron injection layer, a hole injection layer, an electron transport layer, and a hole transport layer. In the case of an organic light emitting member emitting white light, the emission layer generally has a structure in which emission materials emitting three primary colors such as red, green, and blue, are deposited.
However, the typical organic light emitting element may exhibit low emission efficiency and have a short lifetime. Also, a high voltage is needed to generate the current used.